Chasing Cars
by Serene Cullen
Summary: A tragic romance on Cato and Clove during the reaping, the games, and then finally the end.  Please review


Cato's father stood at the side of the reaping waiting for formalities to be over so that his son could volunteer as tribute. Unlike the sloppy savages in District 12 District 2 had class. Cato felt the eyes of his father on him, as if he needed another reminder that being this year's tribute was not optional. Cato absentmindedly wondered which girl would volunteer this year. He knew there were several who had wanted to but had been less enthused when finding out he had chosen this year to volunteer as well. He smiled at the thought that simply his presence was in the game changed minds.

Soon enough they took the volunteers if Cato had thought that he was the only one eager to volunteer he was wrong. Faster than even his lightning fast reflexes a thin lanky arm struck the air like lightning. The hand had long nails on it and seemed worn. The girl was captured up by the peacekeepers and escorted to the stage. She was announced as Clove. Cato was pulled up next, so Cato and Clove, he nodded fine enough with the match. Her reflexes were good he knew that much, upon further examination he noted her athletic build, she would be a decent partner at least.

Cato and Clove were both lead into rooms to say goodbye to their loved ones. Cato was surprised when his mother and father said goodbye to him. He was even more shocked though when another knock came at the door. Instead of a family friend or classmate though Cato looked at the girl who entered with him. "Hi," she said in a cheery enough voice. Cato nodded in reply. "My parents are still bawling their eyes out," she clarified. "I got tired of that though so I decided to come in here."

"You didn't get in trouble for sneaking out?"

"It's hard to get in trouble for something when people are too dumb to know you've done it," Clove smiled.

"There are peacekeepers everywhere," Cato said arching his eyebrow at the funny girl.

"Ya and they're easy enough to sneak by," Clove shrugged picking up a vase and examining it "how much do you think this was?" she asked.

Cato shrugged not caring enough to even venture a guess. "Ya you're probably right," Clove said making a show of dropping it to the floor.

"Hey I'm gonna get blamed for that!" Cato snapped.

The girl snickered and jumped up on the ceiling as the peacekeeper came in. "Why did you break the vase?" the strict man asked.

"I didn't," Cato began about to blame the girl, but when he looked up she had vanished.

###

Cato came up behind Clove in a rush of movement and grabbed her by her waist. She squealed as he continued to run from whatever it was chasing him. She twisted her body around and saw District Six had decided to make an attack. She snatched her knifes from her belt and threw them at the pair. One lodged itself in the boy's eye and he fell to the ground. The cannon sounded. "One down," Clove informed her hustling friend.

"Nice shot," Cato offered up even though he hadn't seen it. Clove took another knife from her belt and threw it as well. It hit it's mark as well and with a knife in the skull the cannon fired once again.

"They were stupid for attacking us," Clove boasted. "Cato where are you going?" Clove asked trying to twist in his arms as he kept on his stampede forward.

"Wait for it," he said while continuing on.

"Cato-"

"Wait for it."

"Cato-" then bam they broke through the trees and found the lake. Clove screamed as they plummeted into the water. Cato surfaced again with Clove still in his embrace, he was smiling widely and Clove was a drenched unhappy cat. She clawed her way out of the lake and lay on the banks gasping for air over dramatically. Cato crawled beside her and lay down under the sun as well.

"You're nuts!" Clove said shivering a bit.

"Come here," he pulled her into his arms radiating heat. She snuggled in against a few instincts and let his body heat hers. The sun soon drove the pair apart and into an uncomfortable silence.

###

"Cato!" Clove called in desperation. The rock came down on her temple though and she was soon slipping away. Cato broke through the trees and saw Thresh running away with both bags.

"Clove!" Cato said sliding over to her and cradling her in his arms. "Clove I'm so sorry," Cato said holding her close.

"Lay here?" she asked in a low weak voice.

"Anything," he said laying down and pulling her close to him.

She inhaled deeply and clutched onto Cato's jersey. "Just a little while," Clove whispered "just stay with me a little longer?"

"I'll be here," Cato assured "until that cannon goes off I'll be here."

"At least this way we won't have to fight at the end," Clove whispered slowly drifting off.

"I never could have killed you Clove," Cato whispered.

"I couldn't have killed you either," Clove said gripping Cato's hand just before exhaling for the last time.


End file.
